thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Population/Phoenix
Phoenix, or xPhoenixSitH, was the second-ever member of the High Court. She began in the High Court as a Marchioness, but began to slowly descend down the hierarchy during 2019 until she reached the role of a Dame, at which point she was exiled from the High Court. Phoenix is an autistic, "genderqueer" woman. She enjoys nothing more than playing video games such as Overwatch and Dead By Daylight, and to stream herself playing such video games. Phoenix stands very far to the left politically. Phoenix and Cynerice Cynerice first met Phoenix in mid-2015, and they quickly found something to bond over with their considerably far-left viewpoints. The friendship reached a peak in 2016, but began to stagnate during 2017. In August of 2018, after a period of noticeable silence between the two, Cynerice attempted to get back into contact with Phoenix, informing her of what had occurred since and how he was doing. This letter made sure to specifically address the period of transition that Cynerice's political opinions and viewpoints were experiencing thanks to the introduction of Rach, drawing Cynerice away from the echo chamber. An excerpt of this letter regarding the topic can be found here: : "I fundamentally disagree with your decision to wear “they/them” pronouns, and I would argue that it is no-one’s right in the first place to dictate another’s choice of words with which they address you. I am, however, willing to meet in the middle with a proposition; a rather archaic proposition, but then one typical of my character. I propose to you that instead of “they/them” pronouns, I will use the rather old-fashioned “he/him” gender-neutral pronouns." Phoenix would not reply until October of 2018, where she took it upon herself to completely and utterly misunderstand all of what Cynerice had said in regards to his opinions on gender and gender identity. She claimed that " I thought you of all people would understand gender dysphoria", and that " it upsets me greatly knowing that you are not accepting of myself and many others." Phoenix then stated that " I hope you'll reconsider those beliefs and have a think on it for a while." Cynerice responded to this in strong contention, seeking to clarify his points and draw them out in the hopes that they could be more easily understood. Phoenix, however, remained silent. Cynerice wrote again, both in December of 2018 and February of 2019, letters of conciliatory intent. These would, however, once again, be met with no response. Finally, Cynerice wrote one last letter in May of 2019, stating that he had had enough. He stated that " it is biblically arrogant of you to suggest to me that I should reconsider what I believe in without so much as a hint of reasoning as to why I should do so", and that "you have given me zero evidence that you are willing to continue our friendship." Finishing off, Cynerice added that " I will not change my character, my personality, or my beliefs and opinions just because you tell me to", and that " you will either apologise and display a willingness to make amends, or you make the decision to give up on a potentially powerful friendship. The choice is yours." Surprisingly, this letter did gain a response - Phoenix simply said that she was unable to read the letter because Cynerice's English was too complicated for her to understand. Confrontation in the High Court On the second of June, 2019, a conversation began in the High Court between Cynerice, Breeze, and Ruby regarding the Pride celebrations in the Belmont High School room in Habbo Hotel. The conversation gradually turned towards the situation between Cynerice and Phoenix, as by now it was weighing heavily on Cynerice's mind. Since Phoenix had not posted a single message, or shown any signs of activity, in the High Court since she joined the server, Cynerice gave a concise explanation of the situation between them to the High Court. Breeze noted that it was wrong to force opinions and beliefs onto an individual with contrary beliefs and opinions, and Ruby observed that far-leftists are incredibly averse to rational debates and respectful explanations, instead resorting to insults and vitriol. Breeze also opined that Cynerice was going beyond his usual self in giving Phoenix so many chances, to which Cynerice agreed. Cynerice decided that this would be the day where all issues are solved, or all problems are removed - he tagged Phoenix in the High Court, confronting her directly with a short and concise explanation of his thoughts. Phoenix was at this point offline, and so nothing could occur immediately; the conversation turned lighter for the time being, with Cynerice instead talking about the film Mrs Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children, and Emp Crimson Eyes. By the time that the storm began to brew once more, Cynerice and Breeze were spending some time in Breeze's Elder's Lounge room. Phoenix was now online, and Cynerice had given her a deadline to respond by. Time ticked away, until the deadline arrived: at which point Phoenix was kicked from the High Court with the following message: : "You have been removed from the High Court due to repeated incidents of inexcusable behaviour and a lack of good will. If you did not happen to read the important conversation occurring this morning and this afternoon, it will be delivered to you in a series of three screenshots through direct messaging. You are welcome to join the High Court again at any time if you are able to readily admit your faults. Thank you for your support over the years. I wish you well. -Cynerice" Phoenix gave her response shortly after: : "lol I didnt even scroll up enough to read that, I was wondering what the ping was and yeah, I was gonna write out a lengthy response on fb explaining why I disagreed with everything but honestly I'm just tired of justifying my existence to people, never mind the fact I work full time at the moment so I'm literally tired all the time anyway. I dont know how you can expect me to remain friends with you when you will not acknowledge my gender identity as legit, after all the time I spent encouraging you to explore your gender identity and used whatever names/pronouns you identified with. But honestly, I'm just tired of this. I'm done" Aftermath In recognition of his integral part in the situation in giving advice amongst Cynerice's emotions, Breeze was awarded the role Duke of the High Court, and the title Hand of the King. Ruby was also rewarded with the role Countess of the High Court; her involvement in this situation would later go on to become a reason behind her title of Warden of the High Court. Meanwhile, Cynerice took his mind off of the whole ordeal by beginning development of Release 1.10. To this day, Cynerice holds Rach that little bit closer. Much later on in the year, in December of 2019, Phoenix became somewhat relevant again thanks to spontaneously joining and leaving the High Court server without warning or reason. Cynerice poked fun at this with a tweet, jestfully remarking about how Phoenix wanted to rejoin the High Court; Phoenix responded to this by not only calling Cynerice a "manipulative narcissist", but also insinuating that Cynerice's tweet calling her out would "backfire". This then resulted in a two-hour long Twitter argument back and forth comprising of Phoenix revealing old private messages between her and Cynerice and then complaining that Cynerice had revealed private information about her that was actually public. Eventually, Phoenix ended the argument and retreated. Precisely one week later, Cynerice added that his tweet had not appeared to backfire for him. Phoenix responded by calling him an incel and claiming that it was not worth her time to respond. Trivia *Phoenix refers to herself as a "Professional NPC" for some indiscernible reason. *Phoenix probably despises Rach with a passion for turning Cynerice to the dark side. *Ruby jests that Phoenix is the evil version of her. *Phoenix fervently supports breastfeeding on Twitch. *Phoenix thinks that the word "manipulative" is a synonym of "rational debate". *Phoenix thinks that the word "narcissist" is a synonym of "loving oneself". *Phoenix thinks that the word "incel" is a synonym of "not currently looking for a relationship". Category:Server Category:History Category:Population